Tie a Ribbon Around Yourself
by Scarlett Wallflower
Summary: "He had been the one who'd suggested it. He said that deep down, England and France were two sides of the same coin. And by that, he meant that they were both perverts." Seychelles struggles with her own insecurities as she attempts to give France what he really wants for Christmas. France/ Seychelles


Hey guys! This is my contribution for Christmas with somewhat of a rare pair. This is a little sensual, nothing explicit, so just keep that in mind. Anyhow, I hope you guys enjoy and enjoy the holidays.

* * *

Tie a Ribbon Around Yourself

Seychelles glanced doubtfully at her reflection in the mirror. Was she really going to do this?

She and France had gone on a double date with England and America, and as they'd been having dinner, conversation had moved to Christmas wish lists. England had rattled off a few practical, boring things and America talked about car parts or some other such thing she had no interest in. When it was France's turn, he winked suggestively and kissed Seychelles' nose.

"Oh, _Pere Noel_ does not need to know my Christmas wish. _She_ is the only thing I want for Christmas." Then he'd turned her chin and brought her into a deep, passionate kiss.

Too passionate, apparently, for England's taste because he called France an exhibitionist and that had started off one of their usual verbal sparring matches. As the most recent Anglo-French conflict waged on through dessert, America and Seychelles carried on their own conversation.

He had been the one who'd suggested it. He said that deep down, England and France were two sides of the same coin. And by that, he meant that they were both perverts. America for his part was going to be waiting upstairs on the bed for England, naked except for the wrapping paper covering his privates.

Seychelles had weakly laughed and said that she wasn't sure if England would like it or smack America upside the head. America just grinned and said he'd probably do both.

Apparently, America's harebrained schemes were contagious because now she was hiding out in the walk in closet wearing Christmas-themed lingerie.

Seychelles had to admit that the "outfit" was pretty. White lace on the, er, breasts, and some kind of opaque material she couldn't identify made up the skirt. The most enticing part had to be the red ribbon that drew attention to the bust and served as the tie that kept the dress on. The sign next to the display in the store had said it was for those who wanted to give their partner something to unwrap on Christmas. There were even matching red bows on the garter belt, for God's sake.

Could she actually go out and parade around in front of France in this? Buying the damn thing had been embarrassing enough. The shop assistant had giggled and told her that whoever she was buying this for was going to have a _very_ merry Christmas. The thought of anyone seeing her in this was enough to put her stomach in knots. Her virginity wasn't exactly long-lost, how was she supposed to act sexy and seductive?

What if she looked foolish? What if France laughed at her? He'd had so many lovers in the past and even though he assured Seychelles he was committed to her and her alone, the fear of rejection and not measuring up weighed heavily on her mind.

Maybe there was still time to forget the whole silly thing. She could just take it off, hide it away in the deepest recesses of their closet, and burn the evidence later. She'd never have to risk her dignity and France would never have to see another reason why Seychelles was a less-than-desirable partner.

The solid oak front door creaked open. "Seychelles, are you home, darling?"

 _Merde_.

"I'm here! I'll be just a minute," she called down to him.

"Ah, well, I could just come up there and-"

"No, no! I- I mean, I have a surprise for you, so just wait downstairs and I'll bring it to you."

His response was a loud thwump as he flung himself onto a piece of furniture.

Well, there was no turning back now. Hopefully the whole ordeal would be over soon and she could just drown the memory in that yummy Christmas wine France had bought the other day.

She guided her feet into her patent leather heels and prayed she wouldn't trip as she made her way out of the security of the bedroom.

Upon reaching the top of the stairs, Seychelles hid behind the wall to see what France was up to. He was lying flat on the chaise, a throw pillow covering his face. Perfect. If she was quiet, she could sneak down without the fear of him watching her.

She looked down at her feet. The stairs were not carpeted and her shoes would surely give her away. She bent and removed her shoes, carrying them as she descended the stairs practically on tiptoe.

On the last step, she checked on France. Still resting his eyes, as he called it. Mission accomplished.

In the midst of her celebratory dance, she accidently dropped one of her heels with a resounding clomp on the wooden floor. She gasped and froze.

France bolted up, flinging the pillow away and staring right at her. " _Mon dieu_!"

In one fluid motion, France was off the chaise and walking towards her. He didn't say anything, he only stood there inspecting her. Gone was the languid smile he usually wore, in its place was a grave, serious expression that didn't help her nerves.

Seychelles had been expecting France's hands to be all over her the minute he laid eyes on her, but instead, he remained at a respectful distance and kept his gaze free of lust.

After several stress-inducing moments, France finally spoke, his voice soft with wonder. "Do my eyes deceive me? Can it be true? Am I really in the presence of an angel?"

"An angel?" Seychelles squeaked out. She wasn't feeling angelic at all. She felt like she was seconds away from fainting or crying.

"It is the only explanation. You must not be of this Earth, as I have lived a long time and never seen anything that compares to your beauty."

Was he being serious? Certainly, France was a dramatic person on a normal day. But this, this seemed like overacting. Like an adult playing along with a child who still believed in Santa Claus.

Seychelles' cheeks began to burn. He was just humoring her. Of course he wasn't attracted to her. Of course he'd had better before. What a silly little fool she was.

"You don't have to pretend to like it. I'm not a child, just tell me if you'd rather me change and act as if this never happened." Even as she forced her tone to be cold and petulant, Seychelles felt a dark, heavy ache in the pit of her stomach.

France's eyes widened as though he'd been woken from a spell. "What was that?"

Seychelles fiddled with the hem of her skirt. "Ah, I didn't know- I mean, I wasn't sure if you would… France, you've had so many girlfriends in the past and I know I'm not as pretty or sexy or experienced as them, but you said you wanted me for Christmas and I thought, I thought I could try something for you."

France's shocked expression melted into a warm smile that sent Seychelles' stomach aflutter in spite of the tears pricking her eyes.

"Forgive me, my darling. I must have given you the wrong impression. You see, I wanted you for Christmas because I am in love with _you_. To compare yourself to other women is pointless. Whatever charms they may have held have been eclipsed by my desire for you. You do not need to be someone else's version of sensuality, you need only be yourself. There is nothing to change or improve upon. You are perfect exactly as you are."

Seychelles bit her lip, trying not to let her emotions get too out of control. For all France's flaws, and there were many, he could be exceptionally sweet when he wanted to be. He seemed to be sincere. And he _had_ chosen to be with her.

Confidence renewed, Seychelles decided that a sassy remark was in order. "Well, I'm glad you like it, because this is the only thing you're getting for Christmas."

France's trademark sly grin crept across his face. "Oh, _oui,_ but I believe I can make it last for a few days."

Seychelles gasped. "A few days! But won't I get tired? Won't _you_ get tired?"

France just laughed and pulled her to his chest. "I may be getting older, but you won't believe the stamina I can gather up."

Seychelles just giggled nervously, wondering what she'd gotten herself into. Of course, her mind went blank the second France bent to kiss her. It was a lengthy kiss, with just the right amount of pressure and a little bit of behind-groping thrown in for good measure.

When the kiss ended, Seychelles shoved lightly at her love's chest. "I was supposed to be seducing you, not the other way around."

France swung an arm underneath her knees and scooped her up. "But, my sweet, you already have seduced me. I was prepared to sleep and now I am ready to stay up all night long."

As they headed towards the stairs, Seychelles tugged on his sleeve. "Wait, should I get my shoes?"

"No, they would have come off anyway. I can't wait any longer, I want to see what happens when I remove the ribbon on my gorgeous gift!"

"France, be careful… don't just fling that down… ooh, don't rip that, I spent a lot of money on this… I don't think you can use the ribbon for that!"

Giving a dramatic sigh as they reached the bedroom door, Seychelles kissed France on the lips and rubbed noses with him.

" _Joyeux Noel_ , you pervert."

" _Joyeux Noel, ma petite sirène_."


End file.
